


The Elf and the Painter

by AngieOwlie



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, Magic, Painting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: After an elf and a human fall in love, forbidden romance ensue and they must pay a heavy price if they ever wish to stay together.Inspired byThe Elves and the Shoemaker.
Kudos: 4





	The Elf and the Painter

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote one year ago today (for The Yaoi Army's scriptwriter application :3) and even now it still remains one of my favourite pieces of writing ever, so I thought I'd share it here XD
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy! 🌸

_Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom of elves. When elves become of age, they are assigned a human to watch over, and tasked with helping their assigned companion accomplish their dreams, but only at night when the human world is asleep. Many a times, elves fall hopelessly in love with their human, but romance between an elf and a human is forbidden, and those who dared break the law must pay a heavy price...  
_  
On the day he comes of age, the youngest little elf is assigned to watch over a painter. Disappointed at first, for he wanted to watch over someone a bit more adventurous, such as a knight or a huntsman, the elf sees the painter for the hardworking and kind person he is, and over time, begins falling in love with him. The elf would arrive earlier than allowed, often when the sun began to set, hiding behind a teapot and watching him paint until the moon was out. Each night he would visit the painter, and each night he fell a little bit more in love. _  
_  
One night, the painter discovers the elf. He watches in secret as the elf flutters around, holding onto a paintbrush that was as tall as himself, adding a touch of sparkle here and there to the paintings. At first, the painter watches from afar, not wishing to startle the hardworking little elf, until one day, he leaves a note for the elf, thanking him and acknowledging his presence. The next morning, the painter finds his note gone, replaced by a scrap of paper containing the elf’s reply. The two begin exchanging messages, once a day at night, and slowly but surely, a friendship blooms. And with each exchange, the painter begins to have feelings for the little elf, not knowing that the elf reciprocates those feelings. _  
  
_One night, during his visit, the little elf falls asleep while painting. The painter discovers him, curled up in his miniature form, still holding onto the paintbrush. He cups the elf in his hands, brings him to his bedroom, and places him gently on a pillow.  
  
When the elf wakes up, he is alarmed to find himself face to face with the painter. The painter assures him with a smile that he deserves a rest for all his hard work. The little elf blushes, and accidentally reveals he enjoys watching the painter create art. Surprised to hear this, the painter confesses his feelings for the elf, to which the elf shyly reciprocates. He plants a little kiss onto the palm of the painter’s hand. The painter teases him, saying he wants to leave a kiss as well, but that the elf is too tiny. In that moment, the elf transforms into his regular size. They share their first kiss, and make love into the night. _  
_  
Sometime later, the king of elves finds out about their romance, and orders the elf guards to capture the little elf. They bring him back to the kingdom, and the king forbids him from ever seeing the painter again. Nightly visits from the little elf suddenly stop, leaving the painter confused and heartbroken over his disappearance. _  
_  
He decides to search for the elf kingdom. Along the way, he meets an old beggar. The painter shares with him some food and water. In return for his kindness, the beggar tells him how to find the elf kingdom. _  
_  
Arriving, the painter proclaims his love for the little elf, and pleads for them to be together. The king decides to test the painter, seeing if a human truly is worthy of the elf. He gives the painter a task. If the painter can bring back an object fit for an elf and representing happiness, the king will grant their wish. But he warns the painter that their wish will come at a heavy price that not even he, the king, knows what it may be.  
  
The painter sets off, searching far and wide for an object worthy of an elf.  
  
Months pass. At last, the painter returns to the elf kingdom; however, he returns not with jewels or gold of the highest kind, but merely a humble painting. The painter admits to having failed at finding an object worthy of an elf’s happiness. Instead, he created a painting. It shows the little elf, wings fluttering in midair, a serene smile on his face, painting under the moonlight.  
  
The king, moved by the painter’s honesty and feelings for the elf, gives them his blessing, but on the condition that they agree to pay the price for forbidden love. The painter and the elf agree in a heartbeat.  
  
In that moment, the two are transported back to the human world. The elf discovers he has been stripped entirely of his magic, becoming fully human. As for the painter, gone were his memories of the elf and the elf kingdom.  
  
The painter returns to his life of painting, without any recollection of the elf or the last few months. The elf, although determined to win back the painter, is hesitant about approaching the now amnesiac painter, but stays watching over him, waiting for the day the universe pushes them together again.  
  
One year later, on a chilly winter day, the painter has just finished a show at the art gallery when he is approached by a young man. The painter notice that the young man looks eerily similar to the elf from one of his paintings, and explains that he has been dreaming of that elf ever since he woke up from a mysterious coma and lost his memories.  
  
The young man listens to all this in silence. He realizes the painter will likely never regain his memory of their time together. Fighting back tears, he plants a kiss in the palm of the painter’s hand, and walks away. As he leaves, he hears the painter call his name, softly and hesitatingly...then louder, assuringly. He turns around, tears falling down his cheeks, and sees the painter’s face mirroring his own. The two rush into an embrace, and although elf magic is no longer a part of their lives, in its place was a different type of magic, a type that was found but once in a lifetime...a type that existed only between two souls meant for one another...and they realize the king truly did keep his promise.  
  
And so, the elf and the painter lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
